偷腥好好玩
by jc4evan
Summary: 你完全没想过事情会变成这样。 其实你的内心也有挣扎过，你明知道这是不应该发生的事。 但应该，没问题吧…
1. 偷腥好好玩（上）

你完全没想过事情会变成这样。

上一秒你才和正牌男友陈立农在家楼下手牵手道别，乖巧而纯情地接受他的额头吻；下一秒却在林彦俊的身下放纵地吟叫乞求他的狠狠贯穿。虽然你感到很羞愧很内疚，但却跟从心底的欲望沉沦在林彦俊的身下而无法自拔。

是从什么时候开始这种关系呢？

大概是你和陈立农在一起的第三个月左右吧。

初相识陈立农是在朋友聚会当中，他温和亲切的笑容感染了你的心，忍不住好奇想和他更多攀谈，一来二去，你们没过多久便顺利在一起了。

和他在一起一直感觉是最轻松自在的，他体贴地照顾着你的一切，一切都小心翼翼地呵护着你，无论大小事都迁就着你，包括情事。

你很爱陈立农，但有时候你会觉得他实在太过于迁就你了，从开始的贴心慢慢演变成了压力，你不希望他一味地配合你而压抑自己，也跟他好好讲过这个问题，但只换来了他更加焦急的道歉和忍让。

「姐姐不要生气…是我做得不够好…」

「姐姐ok就好，我没问题的！」

「对不起姐姐，不用在意我，真的啦！」

每当这种时候你总是很心疼农农，然后会轻轻把他拥入怀中，这么好的男生是上辈子拯救了太阳系才换来的吧。

而错误是那晚在Jewel's Club发生的。

陈立农说今晚和几个朋友叙旧，找个夜店喝喝酒聊聊近况，他乐意带着你一起去，说要向他们炫耀自己的女朋友多优秀。晚上你穿着一条黑色的抹胸包臀紧身裙，外面套了一件宽大的牛仔外套，肩线时不时的滑落露出更多肌肤，姣好的身材若隐若现令人喷火。

「农」你站在全身镜前撒着娇呼唤在客厅的他，一向是忠诚小奶狗的他随叫随到。

「姐姐叫我？」眯眯眼小奶狗推门而入，看到你这身装扮顿时小声倒吸一口气。

「帮姐姐看看，这样穿会不会露太多？」

你站在陈立农面前左晃右晃，他害羞地别过头去，「姐姐…怎么穿都好看，你喜欢就好了我没有关系的。」

又是这句。真无聊。

有时候你真希望他霸道地对你说不行不可以，你的一切只能给我看现在立刻去给我换一件包得严严实实的。又或者，因为你的性感装扮激起了他的欲望而对你兽性大发强上你一顿。

结果什么都没有。

就像一颗又软又糯的小汤圆似的，好说话到不行，就很无趣。你不爽地扁了扁嘴，那走吧，就这样出门！

来到夜店，陈立农的朋友们也都到齐了，原来帅哥都和帅哥玩是真的，围了一桌子的帅哥让你有点拘谨和不安。

「这是我女朋友哦，漂亮吧！」

陈立农搂着你笑得很开心，你也热心地和大家打着招呼却被坐在对面的一个轮廓深邃，英俊迷人，气质冷淡而带着些许距离感的男生吸引了目光。

他也在看着你，从上到下打量你，眼神直白。感觉他的目光好炙热，强烈的侵略性仿佛要看穿你的所有。你瞬间心跳加速，一种从未有过的悸动浮上心头，你赶紧收回目光，加入陈立农和旁边朋友的对话。

你有点局促不安，悄悄拽了拽陈立农的衣袖，「农……那个我对面穿着白色衬衫的男生是谁啊？」

你悄悄地打听那个男生的身份，陈立农抬头看了看，「哦，你说彦俊吗？他叫林彦俊，以前读书和我一个宿舍的，玩得很好的哥们！」

你才点点头，算是知道了一点基本资料。

叙旧过程中，大家由于一段时间没碰面了，聊得非常尽兴，你和林彦俊却在过程中不时对到眼，开始你还有点紧张地避开他的视线，但后来你发觉没什么作用，因为他单手托着下巴，微微侧头来直勾勾地看着你。

你的直觉告诉自己他似乎在跟你调情，但也不敢确定。他似乎根本不把坐你身边的正牌男友放在眼里，不怕被对方发现他正盯着自己的女朋友看，似是在观赏什么美丽的猎物。

你承认自己很喜欢他那种充满攻击性的眼神，觉得很刺激，这显出自己的魅力很大足以令对方移不开眼，你对这位帅哥很感兴趣，于是也不畏惧地带着玩味的神色看向他。

陈立农对于你们的眉来眼去毫不知情，光顾着和朋友大聊特聊话当年。

突然感觉右腿一阵冰凉，你低头一看，居然是林彦俊在用鞋面蹭你光滑的小腿，从下往上。

你慌张地先是看向陈立农，然后再吃惊地瞪着林彦俊，不敢相信他作为陈立农的好友此刻居然这么露骨地引诱你，而你竟然……

还蛮喜欢的。

看了看身旁满脸通红的陈立农，虽然看起来已经快要醉倒了却没有忘记一直搂着你的肩膀让你靠向他。

应该，没问题吧。

你心里掂量了一下，抬头看着林彦俊并抬起细长匀称的腿，勾住林彦俊的一只小腿，上下来回磨蹭着他的，挑逗意味十足。

接收到你的回应，他斜嘴一笑，边注视着你边舔了舔嘴唇。你饱含深意地看着林彦俊，然后眼珠转到楼上厕所方向，只见他嘴角上扬得更加明显，低头喝了一口威士忌。

你站起身来，「农，我出去外面超商买个东西，可能不会这么快回来，你不要喝太多知道了吗？」

你摸摸陈立农的头并亲了亲他的嘴唇，转身往门口方向走去，陈立农温柔地看着你直到消失在他视线范围，才回过神继续和好友大聊起来。

在你离开一阵子后，林彦俊借故打电话一边离开桌子然后一边往楼上走去。

你早已站在厕所门前，手臂交叉胸前，默默看着向你走来的林彦俊。他一手揽过你的纤腰，你猛地用力推开他，「林先生，你到底什么意思？」

林彦俊锁紧对你的怀抱，嘴唇贴着你的侧脸，一边摸着你柔顺的长发，在耳边悄悄说，

「我知道你一定会喜欢的。别急，等下就让你爽到哭出来。」

——

你们一路拥吻着半推半就到了女厕的最后一格。

门一锁，林彦俊大手放在你的翘臀上把你整个人抱起，你顺从地将双腿交缠在他的腰上，双手紧搂着他的脖子，你们疯狂地吮吸对方的唇舌，唾液交换时喘息间拉成了丝。这种偷情的快感刺激着你们，对于你来说林彦俊给你的快感是陈立农无法做到的。

其实你的内心也有挣扎过，你明知道这是不应该发生的事，却禁不住林彦俊对你的诱惑，你喜欢他看你的眼神，喜欢他的气质，更喜欢他对你的霸道和粗暴。

你迫不及待地想要更多，把身子往林彦俊送去，林彦俊却不急于一时，虽然他的吻来得汹涌，浓烈得像要把你吸收进身体般，手也不安分地把你的抹胸裙往下一拽，两颗蜜桃弹跳出来，抓住其中一只，他开始搓揉你的柔软，林彦俊很聪明，他很懂得如何吊你的胃口。

「你不是……跟…跟他是好哥们吗……啊…为什么要这样做……」

你轻喘着话都说不完整，他轻咬你的耳垂，舔弄你的颈项，再在你的锁骨上留下浅浅牙印，令你享受地闭上眼睛向后仰，任由林彦俊摆布和玩弄。

你听见他用喑哑的声线低声说道，「你没听过一句话吗，好吃不过饺子，好玩不过嫂子。」他的指尖抵着你胸前的小红豆，然后微微用力按下去。

「嗯啊………」

不同于陈立农温柔的手法，林彦俊老练得多，他的技巧很丰富，你无法预知他的双手会如何玩弄你的身子。

「彦俊…好难受，帮我揉揉……」

你抓着他的手覆上整颗蜜桃，利用他的手尽情揉捏自己迫切需要慰藉的柔软。

「怎么这么放荡，就这样哀求刚见面的男人吗？是不是陈立农没喂饱你？」

林彦俊用力地揉捏你的蜜桃，蜜桃被挤压成各种形状，你吃疼地吟叫起来却觉得好满足。

「不要…这样说他……」

你内心还是很爱陈立农的，但无可否认此时此刻你满脑子只想着被眼前的人操弄，欲火焚身根本不想除了和他交合以外的事情。

「还嘴硬，等下就让你除了我的肉棒什么都无法思考。」

对于这种令人羞耻的话语此刻只会令你更加兴奋，林彦俊把你轻轻放在马桶盖上，很是温柔，把你的内裤脱下，看着眼前这条湿答答的蕾丝内裤，林彦俊玩味地看着你，

「湿成这样，这么欠干。」

你羞涩得无法回答他。

「嘴巴张开。」他把内裤半强迫地塞进你的小嘴里，「我怕等下你爽过头，整间夜店都听到了。」

说着，他粗鲁地张开你的大腿成M字型，慢慢地一边膝盖跪下蹲在地上，私密处被他一览无遗，被男朋友的好友这样对待和窥探你过于害羞紧张，整个身体都止不住地发抖，小穴口一张一合，仿佛是对对方的热情邀请，随后你看到他埋下头，伸出舌尖开始舔吻你的花瓣。

你第一次被这样对待，太刺激了，虽然你和陈立农也有过鱼水之欢，但这种程度的情事你看着一脸单纯的农农是怎么也说不出口的。

林彦俊把两边花瓣拨开，露出粉嫩的幽径入口，舌头往幽径深入，舔弄着花径壁来回又进又出，一边吮吸不断溢出的蜜液，仿佛尝到了美味的蜜糖般，窸窸窣窣吮吸的水声让你羞愧地呜呜声叫唤出来，想要把腿夹紧却反被林彦俊的手张开成更大的尺度，淫水随着阴唇滑落到股间再滴落，你只能无力地抚摸林彦俊的发丝，脚趾不住地蜷缩起来。

良久，他突然轻啃你的花核，强大的刺激让幽径不停收缩着，无法控制地颤抖着身子泄了出来，林彦俊竟然光用嘴巴就能令你高潮了。

「你下面的小嘴水怎么都流不停，越吸水越多。」

林彦俊抽出纸巾擦了擦嘴巴，拿走你含着的内裤放入自己的上衣口袋，又在你耳边说着荤话，「你爽完了，该换我了。」

拉开裤链，他掏出早已坚挺不已的肉柱，「想要吗？想要我进去就求我。」

你看着林彦俊的分身，不由地惊讶，他的尺寸比起陈立农的更长更粗壮一些，肉柱上的青筋清晰可见，这东西如果进入自己的话一定会被弄坏吧……

但你只是吞了吞口水说道，「求求你…快插进来……」

「嗯？你在求谁？我听不懂你想要什么。」他侧头对你微笑，肉柱顶着洞口就是不进去。

「诚实的乖孩子才配得到奖励。」

你咬咬牙豁出去了，「我想要彦俊的大肉棒…填满我…快点啊…」

林彦俊轻笑，「小浪货。」他用力挺身，一下子全部进入了你。

「呜啊…太大了……不，不行啊……」

没想到他一下子的全数填满，你忍不住花径紧缩起来。

「乖…慢慢吃，别急…」分身被你紧紧吸住，林彦俊低吟一声，毫不留情地开始猛烈抽插蜜穴，无情地仿似当你只是一个性玩具一样，发泄着自己的欲火不管你的求饶和呻吟。

下身努力适应着他的尺寸和野蛮，第一次尝试如此激烈的交合令你上瘾，你才知道原来情事是可以如此疯狂如此美妙的，这一刻不管是生理还是心理上的快感，通通都是林彦俊给你的。

就在你快到顶端的时候，他却突然抽身。

「啊啊…不要停嘛……」你难受地上前抱住林彦俊，讨好地亲吻他，一个又一个黏糊糊的吻吮着对方的唇不放松。

他把你转个身背对着他，双手扶住你的纤腰往下压，屁股不得不抬高。你的花径对准他的分身，他恶趣味地用龟头磨蹭你的私处，「那你说，我干你比较爽，还是陈立农？」

「嗯…求求你…不要折磨我了……」你不愿把陈立农作为比较，仅存的愧疚之心让你实在说不出口。

「听话，说出来我就让你更爽。」

说着林彦俊手往下探，他抓着你的手逼迫你一起触碰他的肉柱，上身覆上你的背，把你搂在怀里，「够硬吗，宝贝？」

「乖孩子，仔细想一下，你现在心里想的是谁？」

用言语刺激你，再用技巧进攻你，他用手指扭转你最敏感的花核，你真的快被他折磨疯了，只求他现在狠狠地干翻自己的小穴，无力去思考，令你只能跟随内心的欲望走。

「是你…」

「是彦俊…林彦俊的肉棒…干得我好爽……」

他终于满意了，不吝啬地亲了亲你的后颈，「真的吗，以后只有我可以满足你好不好？」

「好…以后…只能给彦俊玩……快进来…嗯受不了了……」

林彦俊收到你的答案，直起身扶着你的腰一下子撞击到最深。硕大的柱身激烈摩擦着花壁让你快感一波涌着一波地袭来。

「不…不行，不能射在里面啊啊……」他的加速冲刺让你意识到他快泄了，想要阻止他的射入。

「可以的，我把你干到怀孕不好吗？」

说着，一个深插，白浊一点不剩地流进了小穴深处，你也迎来了又一波高潮，只能抱紧林彦俊不自觉地颤抖着。

激情过后，林彦俊扶着你站起来，白浊顺着腿根流下来，看起来淫荡极了。他帮你擦拭完之后，你勾着他的脖子与他拥吻起来，和几分钟前不一样，是一个温柔而深情的吻。

「以后多多指教哦，别人的女朋友。」你顺从地埋进他的怀中，忍耐住他轻浮的挑逗，你也不想再反驳了。

两个人前后脚重新回到座位，一群人已经倒的倒，迷糊的迷糊。陈立农已经彻底倒在桌上了，你看了很无奈，正思考着怎么把这个大男人扛回去，林彦俊对你说，「我送你和立农回家吧。」

你笑了笑，表情温婉又有点不好意思，「嗯，麻烦你了。」


	2. 偷腥好好玩（下）

和其他朋友道别过后，林彦俊和你扶着不省人事的陈立农走向计程车。他把陈立农放在前座系好安全带后，和你一起坐进了后座。

「这样不好吧…他坐我旁边比较适合？」你怕陈立农突然醒来发现女友居然不是坐在他旁边，把自己丢在前座却和自己兄弟坐在一起，这实在是过于诡异。

「胆子怎么突然变这么小了？」林彦俊故意靠近你，嘴唇贴着你的耳朵，低沉的音色麻醉了你的大脑，「明明刚刚勾引我的时候这么卖力。」

「别这样……他还在前面……」你扭扭捏捏地试图推开他，保持二人距离。

「别扭，乖一点。」林彦俊侧头看了一眼陈立农的方向，又嘲笑道，「他睡得跟猪一样，女朋友被别人上了都不知道。」他搂着你的肩膀，强硬地收紧怀抱，让你紧贴他的身躯，然后再一点点亲吻你的脸颊。

司机自然分不清个中关系，只以为是情侣在调情，有些好奇地不时通过后视镜窥探你们的举动。你脸一红，故作冷静地和司机交代好目的地后不放心地再瞄了一眼陈立农，果然是睡死了，没有顾虑后，你放心地和林彦俊拥吻起来。

你半带撒娇像小猫般闷哼，叫唤着他的名字，「彦俊…」

「嗯？」林彦俊边回应你，轻捏你的纤腰，手上的动作没有分心消停下来，细碎湿冷的吻不断落在你敏感的颈项，「宝贝好香…」

「司机…看着我们的……」从颈项一路吻至嘴角，他轻咬起你的嘴唇，手进一步使坏伸入你的裙底，但此刻你的内裤在林彦俊的口袋里，这使他直接轻易便抚上你的耻毛，然后故意把耻毛反方向拨动，你感到有点不适但又有种说不出的诡异快感，只能害羞地躲在林彦俊怀里，感受他手指的触摸。

一边躲避司机的目光，但又要不时注意陈立农的状态，你做贼心虚地羞耻感和快感同时在身体里发酵，对上林彦俊炽热的目光，快要融化在他怀里软成一滩水。

小手因为紧张紧抓住林彦俊的肩膀，你们拥吻着交缠着，吻到一半你微张眼睛再一撇竟然直接对上司机的目光，顿时身体僵硬，胡乱抓住林彦俊的手让他离开你的私密处。「不要…拿出来啊…不要摸了……」

「你不是喜欢刺激一点吗？这么暗他看不到的，听话……」他偷偷对你耳语，气息喷洒在耳朵上，磁性的声音令你着迷。

「来，把腿再张开一点。」说着抚摸着耻毛的手指下移到穴口，一根手指慢慢探入蜜穴里，开始轻抠你的肉壁。

「唔…不啊……」突然的插入使你赶紧捂住嘴巴，差点让淫靡的声浪溢出。你当然不希望被别的陌生人看到你的裙下风光，却又不由自主地服从着林彦俊的命令去做，你缓缓张大双腿，最后更是直接一条腿架在林彦俊的大腿上。

「嗯…啊哈……那边不行……啊啊……」

司机在后视镜中朦朦胧胧地看到林彦俊的手在裙底里进进出出，眼睛都瞪得快脱窗了，车速故意开得极慢，只生怕错过任何一幕精彩的活春宫现场。

你们一路上忘情地拥吻和缠绵，你发现自己已经顾不上担心陈立农会不会发现，也顾不上司机的偷窥，尽管你努力压抑自己不发出娇媚的声音，下身的小嘴却贪婪地吮吸着林彦俊的手指正吃得津津有味，不断发出噗呲噗呲的水声，车子里狭小的空间中蔓延着暧昧不明的各种声音，湿吻吮吸间的唾液声、强迫忍耐但不间断的闷哼、下身粘稠的抽插声，司机当然不是聋子，你们也不傻，大家却都诡异又默契地装作无事发生。

他手指的抽动开始加快，每一下都刺激到你凸起的敏感点，「啊…去了…要出来了啊哈……」高潮来临的瞬间，你紧紧地把自己往林彦俊怀里塞，他一手搂着你，轻轻来回安抚你的背，像是丈夫在安慰生产中的妻子般，宝贝乖，出来就舒服了不痛苦了。

小穴咬得却很紧，倒像是根本不想让它出来似的，手指被蜜穴紧紧包裹在里面。

——

终于到了家楼下，司机把灯打开，转头看向你们，你低头才发现座位早已湿得一塌糊涂水漫金山，羞愧难当的你不好意思地低着头下车，倒是林彦俊很淡定，自然得不得了，用纸巾简单擦拭着手和座位，留下了车钱和清洁费，才扶着陈立农上楼。

好不容易把陈立农安顿好在床，看着他沉睡的样子你无奈地笑了笑，每次他喝醉了就完全不省人事，怎么弄怎么叫他都没有反应。

关上房门，你和林彦俊回到客厅的沙发上闲聊，喝着你冲好的咖啡。

这是一个疯狂的夜晚，情欲散去以后，你开始觉得尴尬万分。你很确定对林彦俊，只是一时的性欲冲昏头脑，分得很清陈立农才是对的人，你深呼吸几口让自己平静下来，大家都是成年人，开心过就好了，说清楚也省得以后尴尬。

「你要回去了吗？」你翘着腿，不经意地下着逐客令，躺在沙发上用一种慵懒的姿态看着林彦俊。此时在他眼中，你像是一只雪白高贵的金丝猫，瘫倒在沙发上漫不经心地为自己顺毛。

「爽完就赶人了？」林彦俊眼眸含笑地看你。

你马上心虚，「什么啊…不要乱讲好不好！」见对方没有要离开的意思，你转移话题开始乱扯一些五四三，「林彦俊，你对兄弟的女朋友都是这样的吗？」

林彦俊诚实地摇摇头，「没有，只有你。」

「为什么？」你好奇又好气，「欸你不要把责任推给我哦，明明一开始是你先撩者贱。」

「我不知道，」林彦俊抿了一口咖啡，「看到你的第一眼，我只是觉得我比陈立农更适合你。而事实证明…」他侧头对你笑了笑酒窝深陷，看起来很勾人，「你的确更喜欢我不是吗。」

又来了这个人，又是这种让人难以抗拒的眼神。

「那只是我一时…」

「所以你喜欢陈立农什么？」他打断你，又喝了一口咖啡。

「大概是…温柔和体贴吧，他总是很迁就我……」不知为何有种冒冷汗的感觉，看着他直勾勾的眼神想要闪躲。

「哼。」他冷笑一下把咖啡放下，突然向前把你压倒在身下，「你真的喜欢温柔的男生吗？我很怀疑，你刚刚不是才求我再大力一点？」

他一点一点仔细分析，「喜欢体贴的感觉也是错觉吧，你比较喜欢我对你粗暴一点。」

「比起被迁就，你很享受我在强迫你。」

他的话让你回想到刚才在夜店的疯狂行径，香艳的画面不断闪过，「我没有…放开我…」你开始颤抖起来，并想要伸手推开身上的人。

「你就是喜欢我这样对你吧，要玩更刺激的吗？」抓着你的手，林彦俊把你公主抱起，径直走向陈立农的房间。

「等一下…你要干嘛……」你惊慌失措地挣扎着却被林彦俊用力丢在床上顿时眼冒金星，身上感受到强烈的压迫感，林彦俊把你压在身下，而身旁是沉睡着的陈立农，你压低声音，「你该不会…」

「没错，我们再来一次，在这里。」

「你疯了吗？他会醒的！」你想要把他推开却被他抓住双手。林彦俊笑得奸诈，「小女友，我比你更了解他，就算七级地震他都不会知道的，何况床震。」

「不行……」他吻住你的嘴唇，舌头粗鲁地撬开你的唇齿吸取你的美好，你无法完全沉醉在他的吻里，一边惊慌地盯着陈立农有没有任何苏醒的反应一边任由身上的男人亲吻你。

看到你慌张的样子林彦俊更是来了兴致，强行地脱光了你身上的衣服，你用力的挣扎令手臂和身体落下一道道红印。赤裸着身子只能用手臂勉强遮挡着重点部位，你头皮发麻，这下子陈立农要是中途醒来了就彻底完蛋，浑身赤裸的你就算跳进黄河也洗不清。

他的行为变得比之前更加粗暴，你的下身由于刚刚车上的一番激情而依然湿润着随时准备好，他没有过多的前戏就直插到底，「唔啊……你太过分了…不要……」你眼角含泪，而身旁的陈立农睡得正香，脸上还带着一丝干净的微笑，女朋友却在身旁和好友激烈地交合，想到这一点你居然不觉兴奋了起来，最诚实的反应是花径的蜜液更加泛滥。

「明明就很享受嘛，看看你这里有多喜欢我，口是心非，真的有这么爽哦？」

他抬起你的臀部，把你的双腿架在肩上，这使他的性器更容易直戳你的敏感点，一下一下攻陷你的心理防线，头脑空白，只感觉自己好像轻飘飘的仿佛置身于天堂。

你清楚地看见自己的身体有多诚实，性器来回磨蹭那一点快速抽动，下身的小嘴不知羞耻地接受着男人的疼爱，画面实在过于冲击，让你不得不弃械投降，就算男友在旁边你也忍不住呻吟，「不行了…真的好棒啊…啊哈……还要…那里要坏掉了啦……」你兴奋地抓着林彦俊的后背，留下一道道痕迹。

「坏掉了？那还要吗？」

「要…要啊……彦俊…再往里面一点呜呜……」

他低头在你的脖子和胸前留下吻痕，你紧抱着他双眼失去焦距般失神像个只会嗯嗯啊啊乱叫的笨蛋，已经无所谓了，被陈立农发现什么的已经无所谓了，在自己体内的大肉柱现在比较重要。

你主动把林彦俊扑倒反压住他，哼哼唧唧地吟叫着在他身上不断留下痕迹，林彦俊饶有兴趣地看着你的热情主动，双手交叉放在后脑，默默欣赏你如何讨好他。你跪在林彦俊身上亲吻他的每一块腹肌，然后握着他的柱身，迫不及待地整根直插下去。

「嗯哼……」满足的叹气声似乎吵醒了陈立农，他猛然翻了个身，你瞬间紧张地扑进林彦俊的胸膛，生怕被男友发现。

林彦俊却坏心地抽插起来，甚至故意攻击你的要害，「啊啊啊啊啊……」

明明是你在上面想要主导一切，却还是被林彦俊玩弄着身子，下身主动迎合他的节奏。他来回挺腰，「叫一声老公我听听。」

「不……」你不断摇头，看了眼陈立农，「不可以…这个不行……」

「那我要退出去咯。」林彦俊说到做到，只剩下一节龟头堵住被肏得红肿的穴口。你难耐地扭动屁股，心急得像火烧一般，「求你…求你进来……」

「求谁？」林彦俊无所谓地用手摸着你的乳头，小幅度挺腰又退出。

「彦俊……」你弓起身体试图自己把肉柱吃进去，林彦俊自然看穿你的小把戏，双手掐住你的腰。

无计可施，你咬咬牙软软绵绵地放弃抵抗，「老公…」

「老公肏我……」

「求求你…给我……想要老公的大肉棒……」

被林彦俊调教得很听话，他如愿以偿满足你，猛烈地撞击到花心持续不断，他加快了速度后正准备射在你的小腹上却被你阻止，「就射在这里。」双腿交缠在他腰间上不让他离开。

「老公的都给你。」林彦俊咬住你的耳垂，几次深插后便是一股浓稠的暖流进入你的花径深处。

你伏在他身上大口地喘息着，汗水滴落在床上，又再瞄了一眼陈立农，果然还是乖乖地沉睡着。片刻休息过后，你们更是大胆地一起去了浴室，彼此清洗着身体的每一处，嬉闹的声音不久后又渐渐变为满是情欲的吟叫……

——

隔天醒来，陈立农有点头痛，看看旁边被窝里没有你的身影，挣扎着爬起床。他走出客厅看到已经在厨房忙碌着的你，开心地从背后环抱你的腰，「姐姐早上好！」

「早安啊农。」你转身轻轻吻了他，半敞开的衣襟露出了昨夜亲密的痕迹。

陈立农迟疑地看着你的胸口，「这是…」

「昨天晚上你好坏哦。」你羞涩地拍了拍他的肩膀，抱住陈立农。

「可是…我怎么都没有印象啊？」陈立农挠了挠脑袋，拼命回想却什么都没想起来。

「哼，你喝断片了吧？怎么，难不成是我和别人弄的吗？」你板起脸，看到你生气的模样陈立农赶紧好声好气，「不是不是，姐姐别生气，都是我的错，下次我会注意的！」开心地想着和你又更亲密了，小心翼翼把你抱在怀里，却没有发现你松了一口气的表情。

和陈立农进行的频率越来越少，最近他向你求欢你都推脱说太累了或者身体不舒服，但只有你和林彦俊知道你们有多疯，下身塞着情趣用具去参加朋友聚会，林彦俊在你和陈立农聊天的时候故意调到最高档害你直接当着朋友面前高潮；陈立农不在家的时候让你赤裸着只穿一条围裙做菜给他，还让你用下身将放在冰柜的小黄瓜进行解冻。

你们默契地没有说过要在一起，享受着偷腥的乐趣，或者直到某一天你们想要更刺激的，再计划怎么让陈立农发现这一切吧。

「喂？姐姐你找我？」

「啊啊…啊……农，我有话要…跟你说……」

「姐姐？」


End file.
